


I Need To Tell You Something

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Nebula has a confession. Mantis already knows.





	I Need To Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> My last randomized ship + prompt for the day :)

“I need to tell you something,” Nebula says in a flat voice.

“What is it?” Mantis asks. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Wha- no. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve been spending too much time with Drax.”

“So… I did do something wrong?”

“No! No, Drax is wrong for always bullying you. You’re fine. You’re… perfect.”

“Oh, no. I am not perfect. But you are.”

Nebula scoffs.

“I’m the furthest thing from perfect anyone could be. I mean, look at me.”

“You’re beautiful,” Mantis says.

Nebula coughs awkwardly and decides she can’t do this. Mantis is so perfect and she doesn’t even know it. She’s way out of Nebula’s league.

“What were you gonna tell me?” Mantis asks.

“Nothing. That was it.”

“No, it’s not. You’re scared. I can feel it. You don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything.”

“I was just gonna say… I really like you. And I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Mantis smiles and it lights up the room.

“I already knew that.”

“You-you did?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, right.”

“I would very much like to be your girlfriend.”

“Yeah?” Nebula asks.

“Yes,” Mantis says. “I would also very much like to kiss you.”

Nebula smiles and takes a step forward. Mantis moves closer too.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nebula whispers as she caresses Mantis’ cheek.

Their lips finally meet and it’s the best feeling in the world. Nebula never wants it to end. She never wants to be anywhere but with Mantis.

“I feel the same,” Mantis says.

Nebula smiles and Mantis smiles back and the rest of the world fades away. It’s just them in their own little bubble, and nothing can ruin this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
